


Traveling Alone

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: A lonely trainer meets an unlikely traveling companion on the road, with an even less likely pokemon.





	Traveling Alone

"Let's stop here," Marley said. She pointed towards a flat grassy clearing nearby, indicating that that was where she intended to sleep.

I wasn't feeling particularly tired, but daylight was fading fast. Already the vivid colors of the forest were becoming washed over with the golden tint of oncoming twilight. Nodding to my traveling partner, I slung my backpack to the ground and knelt to rummage through it. There wasn't much to set up; I was a nature lover, well accustomed to sleeping on the road and more comfortable with the sky over my head than the roof of a tent. Glancing over at Marley, I saw that she too was simply laying her puffy purple sleeping bag down right there on the grass and assumed that she must have been the same.

As I watched the pretty girl preparing her sleeping arrangements, my mind wandered back to the events that had brought us together. It had been earlier this morning that we'd met each other. Before that I had been traveling alone, and she had been as well; except for Shaymin, anyway. That was how all of this had started.

I was a wanderer. With no particular destination in mind, I had been making my way through the forest in which I now found myself. Early in the morning, just after I had had my breakfast, my attention had been called to the sound of rustling in the leafy undergrowth. Pokemon were common in these areas, of course, but when the creature had crawled out from a nearby bush, I found myself quite surprised. It was a Shaymin; an extremely rare type of pokemon, and not native to this area at all. It must be migrating, I thought to myself.

Realizing she wasn't alone, the little Shaymin sniffed the air and looked up at me. "Shaymin," she said, sounding somewhat unsure.

"Hey," I said, not sure what else to do. "It's okay; I'm not going to try to catch you or anything."

I wasn't even certain that that was what she was afraid of, but it seemed to calm her nerves a bit. When I knelt down in the grass and extended my hand in friendship, she waddled up to me. "Shaymin," she repeated, and I reached out to pet her. The flowers on her head and the grass on her back felt real... which wasn't too surprising, seeing as how Shaymin was a Grass pokemon. Still, this was the rarest type I had ever come across in my encounters, and I found myself quite fascinated.

She seemed to take a liking to me as well, and when I went back to packing my things, she sat and watched. I wasn't used to having company on my journey, and in fact usually preferred it that way, but when I began walking and saw that Shaymin was following me, I felt glad.

We walked like that, me in front and her padding along behind me happily, for about half an hour. Then I heard her say "Shaymin!" and turned to see that she had stopped in her tracks. She was looking off through the trees intently, but when my gaze followed her I could see nothing. Curious now, I waited. After a few moments, Shaymin looked back at me.

"Shaymin," she said politely.

I stood, slightly vexed, as she turned and began to walk off in the direction she had been staring. Perhaps she was bored of following me, I reasoned, or perhaps she found some pokemon that she would rather be with. Just as I was about to continue on my way, sad to part with her but content that this was the way things had to be, she looked over her shoulder at me purposefully. It seemed instead that she expected me to follow her. Even more curious now, and with no destination of my own, I followed.

The source of her interest was soon apparent. Just around a copse of trees was a dirt path, and on that path there was a girl. At the sight of her, Shaymin cried out "Shaymin!" and bounded up to her. The girl looked down at the excited pokemon with muted surprise.

"Shaymin, you came back!" she said, kneeling next to the little pokemon. Then she noticed me. "Oh," she said in a monotone voice. "Hello."

I shifted my feet awkwardly and regarded the girl. She was... strange. She was wearing a lacy black and white Gothic Lolita style dress that seemed a very odd choice to wear on a walk through the forest. Her hair was short and black, combed down neatly over her forehead on one side and pointing straight up in the back, and adorned with a white bow that made it match with her fancy dress. Her face, despite being quite attractive, wore a completely blank expression that made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Hi," I said, unused to greeting strangers and not quite sure what to say. "Is this your Shaymin? She's been following me for the past half hour."

The strange girl remained stone-faced. "It looked more like you were following her."

"Well yeah. She was following me... but then I think she wanted me to follow her... and... yeah," I shrugged, feeling ill at ease.

"Shaymin!" the pokemon added.

The girl looked down at Shaymin and then back at me. "Shaymin isn't mine," she said plainly. "But she is my friend. And if she likes you, then I guess you're okay."

There was a moment of awkward silence as the two of us just stared at each other. Scratching my head nervously, I finally broke it by saying "My name's Jack."

"I'm Marley," she said.

There was something about this girl that I couldn't quite put my finger on. She was clearly not used to dealing with other people, but I could hardly fault her for that; I was the same way. Maybe that was the reason that I didn't just bid her farewell and continue on my way alone right then and there. Instead, I did something that was very unlike me: I tried to continue the conversation. "So if Shaymin is your friend, how did you two get separated?"

Marley picked Shaymin up in her arms and held the pokemon to her chest protectively. "It's a long story, but Shaymin was attacked and I helped her. We were together for a little bit after that, but then last night I let her go so that she could continue her migration." As she talked, she seemed to grow more at ease with me, but the flat tone of her voice didn't change. "But now she's come back. Maybe she was lonely." She looked down at Shaymin thoughtfully.

We continued talking; about the details of her encounter with Shaymin, then about why I was out here ("I like the solitude of nature," I told her,) and then about where we thought Shaymin was headed. We had started walking together as well; not in any particular direction, just along the road as we enjoyed each other's company. The more we talked, the more comfortable I began to feel around her, and she confided in me that she was also used to generally avoiding people. Despite her blank expressions and emotionless voice, I began to feel that she had taking a liking to me as well. All the while Shaymin rested comfortably in Marley's arms.

The day stretched on, from morning to noon to evening, and as conscious as I was that it was not my nature to desire traveling companions, the more aware I became that I didn't want to part company with Marley or Shaymin. When she suggested that "we stop to make camp," I found myself feeling strangely happy. "We." Like she wanted to continue traveling with me as well.

That thought and Marley's stare brought me back to the present. "Is that your sleeping bag?" she asked dryly.

I looked down at the bundle in my hands. My patchwork sleeping bag was not in the best of shape, I had to admit. The shoddy condition of my bag was especially apparent when compared to hers; her sleeping bag was obviously very high quality, puffy and snug. Shaymin had already jumped inside and now looked back out at us happily.

"It probably won't get THAT cold tonight," I said feebly. Marley frowned.

I hadn't really intended to end up cuddled up next to her, but when the quiet girl lay down in her sleeping bag next to Shaymin and held the flap open, indicating the empty spot next to them, I just sort of slid right in. There wasn't much space left after the three of us all squeezed in, but I had to admit I liked being pressed up against her warm body. Shaymin didn't seem bothered by the close quarters either, and she quickly wriggled her way in between us.

"I'm glad that Shaymin brought us together today," Marley said after we had all settled in.

Not immediately sure how to respond, I instead sat and listened to the silence of the night. Relative silence, I should say: the forest is a noisy place at night. Crickets chirped, nocturnal animals cried out in the distance, but somehow there was a natural order to the chaos. I had always found the sounds to be calming, and tonight was no different.

After listening for a while, I spoke. "I'm glad that I met both of you too."

Then there was nothing but the sounds of night again. Despite the darkness, the foliage was sparse enough to allow the moon to shine through the trees, and I could see Marley's face illuminated in the pale light. Instead of settling in to go to sleep, we lay there and gazed at each other. Her eyes, which had held an almost blank expression ever since we'd met, were softer now, and her thin lips were turned up in a slight smile that seemed a little awkward - perhaps from lack of practice - but genuine.

It was then that I realized Marley hadn't gotten undressed. It wasn't that odd that she would keep her dress on under the circumstances; I had, after all, kept my clothing on as well. But Marley had even kept the white bow in her hair. Was she going to sleep with it on? It seemed so quirky that I almost laughed. The stranger she seemed, the more I found myself incredibly attracted to this girl.

"I don't usually get along very well with other people. I've been traveling alone together for a long time. S-so, uh, don't think that I end up sharing sleeping bags with girls all the time or anything!" I said awkwardly. I wasn't good at expressing my feelings or at expressing humor, but I still had to try.

Her smile seemed to deepen somehow without actually growing any larger on her face. "I often travel alone too. But I think that Shaymin brought us together for a reason."

It was sort of a corny line, but hearing her say it made me feel glad; doubly so that I wasn't the one who'd had to say it. Still, pokemon were strange creatures, and I'd heard about them doing stranger things. Wedged comfortably between us, Shaymin wriggled and said "Shaymin!" as if to either confirm what Marley had said, or perhaps to just remind us that she was still there.

We both looked down at the leafy little pokemon. Her small, smiling face was barely visible in the darkness of the sleeping bag; she had burrowed down deep and was lying comfortably between our two tummies. Now Marley's smile really did grow a little bit wider. She peeled the sleeping bag back a little bit so that the pokemon a little more visible and said "Thank you very much, Shaymin."

Then I felt Marley touch my arm. It was just the tips of her fingers at first, but then she laid her whole hand against me and moved it down tenderly. The intimacy of the situation took me by surprise; of course some dirty thoughts had entered my head, but I didn't realistically expect anything to happen, especially with Shaymin tucked in between us. Even so, my body responded to her tender touch on its own, and in the tight confines of the sleeping bag, there was no way to hide the firmness of my erection. It pressed against her through my pants. I was mortified... but Marley didn't pull away in horror as I expected. Instead it almost felt as though she pressed her body closer to mine.

"Marley, it's not..." I said, trying to think of some way to explain myself and drawing a blank.

"It's not?" she said. Her expression was blank again, but I got the distinct impression that the mask was intentional. "You're in a sleeping bag with two pretty girls, and it's not?"

Now I knew she was teasing me. I felt as though I was shrinking back into myself in embarrassment. Here I was popping the most inappropriate boner I'd ever had and this girl I felt so attracted to was teasing me. There was nothing left for me to do but unzip the side of the sleeping bag, roll out, and go back to my own bag in shame. But when I turned to go, Marley gripped my arm.

"No, don't go," she said in her flat tone. "I'm sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable. I make stupid jokes sometimes. And I always say the wrong things. That's... why I don't talk to people much."

She was apologizing to me? "No, I'm the one who should say sorry," I said after a moment of confusion. "It's just... being so close to you like this... and feeling your hand on my arm... I can't help it."

Marley blinked, her expression still unreadable. "Do you really not want to? It's okay if you don't."

"No, I definitely want to!" I blurted out, and then bit my lip in further embarrassment. "Uh... but..." I couldn't bring myself to actually say any more in front of innocent little Shaymin.

Marley seemed to understand anyway. "Oh," she said, with a hint of sadness. For the first time she looked away from me. "They say that Shaymin is the gratitude pokemon. I was thinking we could show her our gratitude together... but I guess that was weird. I'm sorry."

Now I really didn't know what to think. I had to be misunderstanding her. "W-what exactly are you saying?" I said.

The stone-faced girl still didn't look at me. It was almost as if we were both equally embarrassed, and neither of us could bring ourselves to just say what we were really thinking. Finally, she said "If you don't want to do that sort of thing with Shaymin then I understand."

There wasn't much of a way to misunderstand that, but I still felt very confused by the unexpected situation. The thought of getting intimate with Marley while Shaymin was nearby had been weird enough, and yet Marley actually seemed to be suggesting we go a few steps further than that! The idea had never occurred to me, and yet... it was exciting. Especially so because, again, Marley had been the one to say it.

My erection pressed against her leg painfully, as if begging for release. Apparently Marley had felt it grow larger as the idea she'd planted grew in my mind. Her eyes met mine once again, and without waiting for any more words from me, her arm moved further down mine until she gripped my hand and guided it towards Shaymin. With her hand on mine, I caressed the tiny pokemon. Shaymin's white furry body was soft and warm, but the grass all over her back still felt cool to the touch. She squirmed against me and let out a quiet "Shaymin!" Sensing that I was hesitant to go further on my own, Marley once again took control of my hand. Our fingers moved down Shaymin's side slowly, until before I knew it we were feeling between her little legs. It was even warmer down here, and a little bit damp; my fingers grazed against what must have been Shaymin's slit, causing a shiver to run down her round body.

"Shaymin wants it," Marley whispered, as if trying to reassure me. "We both want it."

Still staring into my eyes, the girl gently pushed one of my fingers into Shaymin's pussy before sliding her own finger in as well. Now she led by example, pumping her finger in and out of the pokemon's tender hole until I started to do the same. Shaymin was squirming harder now, but not in an attempt to get away. On the contrary, the adorable little grass pokemon seemed to be quite aroused. I could feel her breath through my shirt and she was panting "Shaymin... Shaymin..." The tight inner walls of her slit hugged my digit invitingly, begging me to go deeper. The experience was surreal.

"I want it too," I said breathlessly.

Marley's eyes were shining. "What do you want to do to Shaymin?" she asked, her tone still subdued but with an energy behind it that told me she was excited to have found a 'kindred spirit.'

"I want to show her how grateful I am," I said. "I want to make her feel good. I want to have sex with her." Shaymin's insides shivered around my finger. "I want to have sex with both of you," I added after a moment, realizing that Marley had never actually suggested that I would get a chance with her afterwards, but her quiet smile soon confirmed that she wanted that as well.

I was still knuckle deep in Shaymin when Marley removed her finger and went to unzip my pants. Reaching inside, she pulled my erection free of its confines and gave it a few gentle strokes; I could feel Shaymin's wetness still on her fingers. Luckily, in spite of the fact that we had very little room to maneuver, our position proved to be fortuitous and I could already feel the tip of my penis rubbing against Shaymin's behind. I was only of average size, but considering the difference between us I began to wonder how Shaymin would take it.

Apparently having similar thoughts, Marley said "Be careful. Shaymin is very small."

With a nod of understanding, I pulled my finger out of the pokemon's pussy and helped Marley position my cock right at her wet entrance. Her little tunnel had felt so nice and tight around my finger, I could only imagine how it would feel around my shaft. Shaymin had the cutest expression on her face; it was a mix of trepidation and pleading. I smiled at her, and she responded with a high-pitched "Shaymin!" Then, with Marley's fingers still wrapped around my shaft, I gently thrust my hips upwards. The head of my penis rubbed enticingly against the pokemon's slit, and I was afraid it wouldn't fit. But Marley was there, her fingers teasing their way up my length until they reached the point where Shaymin and I were about to be joined. Then her fingers left me, and I felt myself slip inside as Marley helped spread the little creature's opening wider.

Once the head of my cock had pushed its way into Shaymin, the rest came easier. She was incredibly wet, and her juices helped to lubricate as my shaft sunk deeper into her, inch by inch. Shaymin's tunnel clung to my hard flesh as though it never wanted to let me go. When I was halfway in, I stopped for a moment to take in the sheer pleasure of the experience. The little pokemon was kneading my stomach with her paws as she looked up at me and panted. "Sh-Shaymin," she whimpered, begging me to keep going. Placing my hand on her side, I obliged. The look of erotic pleasure on her face was making me less and less worried about hurting her, and so I sank the bottom half of my cock in with a bit more force. She gasped in response to my quickened pace, and her insides spasmed around me, but it was a spasm of unexpected pleasure rather than pain. Then I was buried all the way to the hilt inside of her.

Her fingers still between Shaymin's legs, Marley had felt every inch of me as I'd pushed it up into Shaymin. Now she looked down at the pokemon with a smile and said "Is it good, Shaymin?"

Shaymin nodded her head and echoed back a tender "Shaymin!"

Now that I was sure Shaymin was content, I briefly turned my attention back to Marley. This was, after all, about all three of us. I removed my hand from Shaymin's cool, grassy side and placed it on Marley's hip. The girl looked up at me again and pressed herself closer in response. This caused Shaymin to be hugged even more snuggly between us, and I had to stifle a groan as I actually felt Marley press the pokemon's pussy tighter around me.

Realizing what was happening, Marley gave me another small, coy smile and said "I can feel you inside of her."

With small, slow movements I began to move my hips back and forth into Shaymin's filled slit. My grip on Marley's thigh tightened and I pulled her closer to me and the pokemon in between us. It must have felt good for Shaymin too, because she was still squirming against my belly. There wasn't much she could do but gasp and cry out, but Marley and I were more than happy to do all of the work for her. She was surrounded on all sides by warmth and love. My cock slid in and out of her round white body, faster and faster, her body been squeezed more and more as we both moved in closer. Marley was breathing heavily as well, each breath coming in time with my frantic thrusts. Her fingers played with my balls and the outer lips of Shaymin's pussy; I think she'd have liked to slip inside the warm slit again herself, but with my cock in there it was now much too full.

"Marley... Shaymin..." I said in between pants.

They both looked at me with eyes full of need and excitement. "You don't have to hold back," Marley said, somehow still maintaining her flat voice even in the heat of the moment. "Cum inside of her. Show her how you feel."

Looking from one face to the other, human and pokemon, both of them my lovers, I knew there was no way I could have held back even if they'd wanted me to. With one last cry, I shoved my cock as deep into Shaymin as I could and exploded. At the feeling of my thick, hot semen flooding her body, Shaymin squeaked and began to shake against me. The way her inner walls kneaded my bulging shaft told me that she was cumming as well, pushed over the edge by the blasts of cum I was sending through her tiny cervix and into her womb. Marley, aware of what was happening, was rubbing my balls carefully with one hand and stroking Shaymin's grassy side with her other. Even though she was not being directly stimulated, I could tell by the shine in her eyes that she was incredibly aroused by what was happening in front of her. Together, Shaymin and I let her usher us through our mutual orgasms. It was the most intense thing I had ever experienced.

The moment seemed to stretch on forever, but eventually it had to end. When I came back to myself, I felt almost dizzy. And drained; mentally and physically. My tensed muscles relaxed and I pulled back a bit from the two girls. Shaymin was still coming down from her orgasmic high; her glassy eyes stared up at me, or rather through me, and the walls of her pussy spasmed a few more times around my softening cock. Taking my hand off of Marley's hip, I placed it on the pokemon's head and stroked her lovingly. This caused her eyes to snap back into focus.

"Shaymin..." she sighed.

"I love you too," I replied.

As exhausted as the two of us were, however, Marley was still obviously very aroused. The moment that my manhood slipped out of Shaymin's opening, she pushed two of her fingers deep inside. "There's so much," she said in quiet amazement, referring to the thick cum that now dripped out of Shaymin and onto her hand.

"That was..." I said between ragged breaths. Still recovering from my intense exertion, I was a mix of desires and emotions. I wanted to let Marley know how thankful I was for this intimate moment we were sharing. At the same time, I was deeply curious about how this had all begun between her and Shaymin. "So, before I met you two..." My question trailed off, and I contemplated how best to approach the subject.

Marley was still playing with Shaymin's pussy and my cum, but she must have guessed what I was thinking. "Shaymin and I played around a little bit on the first night we met," she said, as if that sort of thing was totally normal, but the hint of redness on her face belied the fact that she knew it wasn't. "Sometimes I play with myself before sleep, and... she wanted to help."

I looked at Marley and wished I could have been there to see how that event had unfolded, but my mind was brought firmly back to the present when she brought her cum-slick fingers to her mouth and tasted them. At that sight, my flaccid penis began to harden again; I would be ready for round two in no time. I reached out and put a hand on Marley's midriff. She smiled slightly, realizing the effect her display was having on me and making even more of a show of licking every bit of fluid from her fingers.

Wanting to titillate her a little bit in return, I let my hands roam along her body. I traveled down her slender hips and dipped underneath the rim of the gothic skirt she was wearing. Then I explored her legs; first moving down along the silky fabric of her black stockings, and then up until I felt the bare flesh of her warm thighs. I held there for a moment before bravely feeling my way further up between her legs. Her panties felt wet even before my fingers reached the spot from which her feminine juices flowed. Marley closed her eyes and let out a small sigh when my fingers finally did reach her covered pussy. I rubbed the area gently, then moved to slip my fingers underneath her panties for more direct stimulation. She bit her lip and grabbed my arm as two of my fingers probed inside of her.

"Ah," she gasped. "It's... good!"

"Tell me what you and Shaymin did," I prompted her, hoping the story would quicken my arousal.

"I was rubbing myself... like this," Marley said between high-pitched gasps. "Shaymin... was curious. I... spread my legs and... she started licking. Ah!" By the way her pussy was clenching down around my finger, it seemed the retelling was effective for her as well.

Shaymin, who was still lying in between us, confirmed this with a "Shaymin!" that sounded far too innocent for the circumstances.

"Why don't you show me what you and Shaymin did?" I asked.

This required some repositioning. We unzipped the sleeping bag the rest of the way and threw the cover all the way back. Once her legs were free, Marley reached underneath her skirt (which had somehow retained its stiffness even after the confines of the sleeping bag) and pulled off her soaked panties. Then she sat down and, after straightening her frilly skirt out of habit, she lifted up the hem and spread her legs. Her glistening slit, clearly visible in the bright moonlight, was topped with a neat little patch of dark black pubic hair. So exposed, the girl looked down at Shaymin. "Lick me... please," she whispered softly.

Shaymin waddled her way between Marley's legs and sniffed at her exposed pussy. "Shaymin," she said before sticking out her little tongue and running it along the length of the girl's wet lips. Marley shivered, placed her hand on Shaymin's grassy back, and pressed her pelvis closer to the pokemon's muzzle. I hunched down next to the two females for a closer look at the action. Shaymin worked her little licks from the base of Marley's pussy up towards the top, until the pokemon's tongue found her clit. Marley stiffened and squeezed Shaymin encouragingly. She was starting to breathe deeper and faster now.

"Shaymin," she said, the flatness of her voice beginning to rise under the intense sexual pleasure. "Your tongue is so soft and warm... please keep licking right there."

The cute little pokemon didn't need much urging; she licked at Marley's clit happily and lovingly. The sight of her tongue touching all of Marley's most private places and of the girl's feminine juices covering her muzzle, combined with the steady, wet lapping sounds and Marley's pants and moans, had my cock rapidly coming back to life. Eager to be a part of the action, I reached down and squeezed Marley's hand affectionately. She looked at me with eyes full of lust and need. I had the sudden urge to kiss her, and so that's just what I did. She seemed a bit surprised when I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, but she kissed back immediately, her lips parting and her tongue pushing out to meet mine. Shaymin's tongue hit an especially sensitive spot just then, and I felt Marley's tongue stiffen as she moaned erotically into my mouth.

"I want you to..." Marley panted after we broke our kiss. "I want you to... cum inside me too..."

My cock was rock hard again and I was ready to go. Sensing that the time had come, Shaymin stepped away from Marley's pussy with some hesitancy. She licked the juices from her lips and said "Shaymin," indicating that I should take her spot. Marley lay back along her sleeping bag and allowed me to get on my hands and knees above her. Desperate for the pleasure she had been feeling to continue, Marley fingered her pussy as she waited for me to fuck her. I didn't plan to keep her waiting long; looking directly into my lover's dark eyes, I took hold of my cock and placed the tip against her slit. When she felt me rubbing against her, she stopped fingering herself and gave my cock a little tug. I pushed my hips forward and let her hand guide me as she had done when I'd entered Shaymin, sliding in with relative ease. Marley's pussy wasn't nearly as tight as Shaymin's, which wasn't surprising, but it still felt wonderful around my shaft. I gave a few slow pumps to get her worked up even more, and she responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down closer to her. Our lips and tongues met as I pushed my cock all the way into her and sat there.

After a few moments, she gently pushed me away from her mouth and said "Please... don't make me wait any more. I want it."

The fact that Marley wasn't as small as Shaymin did have a few obvious benefits, one of which being that I didn't have to worry as much about hurting her. My first few thrusts were slow and deliberate, but my pace quickly picked up. Marley urged me on, pushing her pelvis up against me while pulling on my neck with her arms. She stared up at me with the same glassy eyes that I had seen on Shaymin when I'd made love to her; it was look that enflamed my passions. Soon I was pounding Marley with all of my strength. She matched me as best she could, panting huskily with each deep thrust; the walls of her pussy squeezing my cock, doing their best to coax another explosive orgasm out of me.

All of a sudden, Marley's body stiffened underneath me, and she let out a surprised "Ahhhh!" At first I wondered if she was already cumming, but a moment later I felt something unexpected between my legs. Something soft and wet pressed against my pistoning shaft, and I realized it must have been what had caused Marley to tense up. Since it wasn't her, that left only one other possibility: Shaymin had wiggled her way between our legs and was licking at the spot where we were both joined. Her little tongue licked at Marley's stretched labia, then at whatever parts of my cock she could get at as it plunged in and out of Marley's pussy. I slowed my pace a bit in order to allow our grassy friend better access to both of our parts.

"Sh-Shaymin," Marley gasped, having come to the same conclusion. She looked into my eyes in desperation. "Oh my gosh... I'm going to..."

She couldn't finish her sentence, but I knew exactly what she was trying to say. My pounding and Shaymin's tongue had sent her over the edge. Seconds later I felt her pussy clench down around me like a vice, and she let out a long wail of ecstasy. That was the last straw for me too, and I rammed my length all the way into Marley's climaxing slit moments before blowing my second load of the night. Spurt after spurt of thick cum filled her completely, until it began to drip out of her pussy. All the while, Shaymin hadn't stopped licking the two of us, and my seed didn't stop her either; she eagerly lapped up every drop that flowed out of Marley.

We lay there, locked together, long after our orgasms had passed. Slowly, Marley's eyes cleared. Her stone-faced expression was still there, but I knew now that there was love behind it. "I... really liked that," she said in her monotone voice.

At last I pulled out of Marley and rolled over to lie next to her. Shaymin spent a few more moments cleaning up the girl's cum-streaked pussy before hopping up onto her tummy and walking up her body. There was a bit of cum hanging from her muzzle, and when the Shaymin sat down on her chest, Marley stuck her head out and licked it off. "Shaymin," the little pokemon said gratefully, and licked the girl's lips in her best approximation of a kiss. Playing along and smiling softly, Marley gave Shaymin a real kiss, even going so far as to stick her tongue into the pokemon's tiny mouth.

"Shaymin, you taste like cum," she said.

I was struck again by just how peculiar a girl she was. In the end, it didn't really matter whether or not Shaymin had brought us together or purpose or not; regardless, that is what the little pokemon had done, and even though it had only been a day, it felt as though the three of us were inseparable. None of us would have to travel alone again.


End file.
